Miria
Etymology ミリア transliterates from "Miria," from Hebrew מרים Miriam (bitter or rebellion). Suggestive of Miria's attitude toward Organization. Possibly alluding to Marianne, also deriving from Miriam. Miria's nickname is usually translated as "Phantom Miria." 幻影のミリア can also mean "Miria's Illusion." The illusion can go either way (Scene 107). Appearance Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, framed with razor-cut shag hair. Butterfly clasp fastens spaulders. During 7-year Timeskip, she replaces Claymore uniform with "Zettai Ryouiki" look, consisting of light armor worn over black top, garters and garter belts, gaped stockings and short skirt. Closest to Tabitha in dress. Personality Cordial personality, but always the leader (Leadership baseline A+ in Yoma War Record II). Puts common good above friendship, so can appear ruthless to associates (Scene 106). Datasheet From Yoma War Record II. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: B+ *Agile: A+ *Strength: C *Mental: B *Sensing: C *Leadership: A+ 'Class' Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Instant Attack Speed. 'Technique' 'Phantom' Instant Attack Speed with Yoki enables Phantom. 'New Phantom' Instant Attack Speed without Yoki enables New Phantom. 'Evaluation' Organization notes high Agile and Leadership baselines. Agile basis of Phantom. Leadership basis of appointment as Task Force commander in Pieta. History Early life unknown 'Organization' 'Early career' Closest emotional attachment appears to be Hilda (Scene 107). After awakening and death of Hilda—due in part to Ophelia's mischief—Miria awakens. Later, she investigates Organization with goal of destroying it. (Scene 030, Extra Scene 2). 'Toriro Hunt' Miria first appears as leader of Toriro Hunt. Bad first impression of Clare, due to Clare engaging Yoma alone (Scene 025, Anime Scene 09). 'Pablo Hunt' Miria, as leader of Pablo Hunt, is forced to wait a week for Clare. Miria breaks up fight between Clare and Helen, who teases Clare about Lucky (Scene 025, Anime Scene 09). In Pablo Mountains, Miria recovers Deneuve, Helen and Clare, wounded by Pablo Awakened. Later, when Miria is wounded herself, Clare partially disables Awakened, but is repelled. Miria recovers enough to help Clare kill Awakened (Scene 029, Anime Scene 10). The four warriors become friends, pledging to meet again (Scene 031, Anime Scene 11). They do so in Northern Campaign. 'Northern Campaign' Assigned as Task Force leader in Alfons (Scene 050, Anime Scene 18). Has Flora quell mob with demonstration of Windcutter. Miria divides 24 warriors into teams resembling Awakened Being hunts. Assigns herself to Team Miria: Queenie (No.20), Tabitha (No. 31) and Uma (No. 40) (Scene 051, Anime Scene 18). 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Miria fights Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock (Scene 054, Anime Scene 19). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. ='Manga' = In flashback, Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened Beings and Organization (Scene 066). Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaud kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaud repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057). He wounds Deneuve. Clare further awakens. Rigaud finally captures Miria. But Clare cuts off his arm (Scene 058). As Clare and Rigaud fight, Helen rescues Miria and destroys Rigaud's arm. Clare eventually kills Rigaud (Scene 059). Clare's awakening out of control, she demands that Helen kill her, but Jean intervenes and dies returning Clare to normal (Scene 060). After last battle of Pieta, seven survive—Miria, Cynthia, Deneuve, Helen, Tabitha, Uma and Clare (Scene 066). ='Anime' = Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaud sequence similar to manga (Anime Scene 23). Lucky races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneuve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight (Anime Scene 24). After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneuve and Helen (Anime Scene 25). Jean and Lucky arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Lucky stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Next day, Miria, Deneuve, Helen and Clare desert Organization. Miria leaves alone, planning to investigate Organization. Series ends here (Anime Scene 26). '7-year Timeskip' 'Alfons' Miria is one of seven Ghosts who desert Organization. Hiding in mountains, they train with Yoki-less techniques. Miria serves as leader. Despite risking exposure, Ghosts rescue David Hunt (Scene 065). Meanwhile, in deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Lucky may be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse (Scene 067). 'Toulouse' Miria, Deneuve, Helen and Clare rescue Audrey's Hunt from Riffle (Scene 070). Audrey inadvertently reveals that Alicia is complete (Scene 072). In Lavoy, Ghosts help Galatea defeat Agatha (Scene 077). Afterward, Miria relates her research on Organization (Miria's Hypothesis) (Scene 079). During tavern party, Sid tells Clare that Lucky was in town looking for her. Gerke reassures Clare that she and Lucky must meet again (Scene 080). Miria lets Clare travel west to Lautrec—with Cynthia and Uma—to find Lucky. And Helen south to Mucha with Deneuve. Tabitha, together with Galatea, Clarice and Miata, stay with Miria in Lavoy (Scene 082). Later, Galatea senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riffle. Dietrich confirms her suspicions. With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, Organization's main defense is gone (Scene 090). Miria sees her opportunity. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria wounds Tabitha. Then sets out alone for Organization Headquarters (Scene 106). 'Staff' 'Claymore warriors' At Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha. But ends up fighting Cadet Twins, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth (Scene 106). Raftela uses Yoki Entrainment to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut down Miria. But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Black Suits believe Miria dead. Meanwhile, Ghosts journey to Headquarters to rescue Miria (Scene 109). 'Rebellion' ='Reappearance' = Later, as rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead rebels (Scene 113). Black Suits stay indoors, as Klimt orders Abyss Eaters released. Eaters attack rebels. Miria orders weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight Eaters (Scene 114). Daaé releases resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria (Scene 115). ='Hysteria' = Reanimated warriors instantly cut down rebels en masse. Miria ends up fighting Hysteria. Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique similar to Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving behind afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target (Scene 116). ='"Old" Phantom' = Miria reverts back to old Phantom, plus partial awakening (Scene 116). Miria uses the original Phantom, barely surviving each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoki level to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there (Scene 118). ='"Unflowing" Hysteria' = Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique (Scene 119). ='Miria's trap' = Despite Cassandra's awakening, Hysteria continues the fight with Miria—she cuts of Miria's arm. Miria succeeds in impaling Hysteria, at the cost of losing her other arm. Unknown to Hysteria, Miria spots a lost sword on the battlefield. Miria throws her body over it—hiding it—then waits for Hysteria. When Hysteria comes to deliver the coup de grace, Miria clutches the sword hilt in her teeth and runs Hysteria through the neck. Hysteria collapses (Scene 120). 'Turnabout' As Miria evacuates another wounded warrior, she confronts the awakened Hysteria, who still has the sword in her neck. Hysteria resembles a harpy, with multiple sabres and spidery legs. She begins feeding on the wounded. Hysteria dodges Miria's attack. Mira tries to further awaken, but is knocked down by the flat of Anastasia's sword. Miria reverts to normal. The Ghosts, Anastasia's Hunt and Dietrich have arrived (Scene 121). Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 幻影 Gen'ei (Phantom): Miria—Kikuko Inoue 4:19 Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Hilda's Hunt Category:Ophelia's Hunt Category:Toriro Hunt Category:Pablo Hunt Category:Northern Campaign Category:Ghosts